nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Roseann Shadowflame/ Nexus Adventures story Chapter 5
"Screw driver," Ferfature said, holding out his hand. One of the recruits reached over to a toolbox, grabbed a screwdriver, and dropped it in his hand. Ferfature took it, and started screwing a wall panel in. "That'd be easier with a power tool, Ferfi," said Roseann, walking by. Ferfature rolled his eyes, and continued working. "Gah! Burst pipe! Yo Ferfi!" yelled somebody. Ferfature turned around and saw Doom covering his face from water rushing out of a pipe. "Okay, now I might need a power tool!" yelled Ferfature, running over. "Took you that long?" Roseann asked, leaning against the wall. "Will you two stop fighting and HELP ME!?" asked Doom. Roseann nodded, and threw a power tool in Ferfature's hand. "Thank you!" he yelled, running over. "Water! Spray! Wet! Ewe! Fix it!" yelled Doom, backing up. "Okay Fernando," said Ferfature, grabbing a new piece of plating and placing it around the burst pipe. He used the power tool to screw it in and said, "Problem solved. Next?" "Okay, while they're repairing we get to stay in here and conspire!" whispered two recruits, grinning, and clasping their hands. "Mmm-hmm, skipping training session again?" came a voice. They turned on the light to see Flex leaning against the end of the closet. "Oh boy, we're busted!" yelled one of the boys. "Yeah! RUUUUUUUN!" They all screamed, bursting out of the room and running for their dear lives. Flex laughed, and leaned against the edge of the door. "Scaring the kids again?" came a voice, and soon after, Roseann walked by. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be upstairs? Ferf commened me a minute ago and said tha-" Flex started following her. "Hey, I'm Roseann, I travel in an instant," she replied, starting to run. Flex just shook his head, sighed, and rolled his eyes, saying, "She may be twenty two, but she acts like a fifteen year old." He pulled up his jacket and walked out of the mess hall, towards the meeting room. Though he only expected to repair it he was surprised to see all of his friends there, sitting at the table turning to him as he opened the door. They were all dressed differently, though: Ferfature had on a black suit jacket, and so did Atom. Doom had on a red and purple suit jacket, and Brick had a blue suit jacket. Both Zach and Zax had on green suit jackets, and Roseann had on a white dress shirt with a black vest (girl vest) over it, and black pants. "Ah, you made it!" said Ferf, grinning. "Oh no, what happened? If I don't leave now, I'm toast," said Flex, spinning around and attempting to run. "Hey hey, I'm captain, remember? Stay here, uh... soldier!" said Roseann, running over and holding arms across the door. Flex was about to barge into her on purpose when she added, "You wouldn't barge into a girl who had a wound on her chest, would you?" Flex skidded to a stop and said, "Unfair leverage. Ugh, fine, you win, but you guys owe me BIG TIME!" Atom and Brick laughed a little, but they hid it. "She did the same to us when we entered. We threatened to warn you... she offered us double!" Doom yelled, not able to hide his laughter anymore. He dropped to the floor, rolling and laughing. "NO! HE FINALLY CRACKED!" Roseann yelled, pretending to faint. "Oh, I should try cracking more often," said Doom, looking at the "fainted" Roseann. With a start, she leapt up saying, "Okay, back to the initial stuff. I bet you're wondering why I called you all here." Ferfature rolled his eyes, and pulled his legs up against him on the chair, saying, "That was original. Are we gonna play twenty questions?" Roseann snapped her head over to Ferfature and said, "Thanks for the compliment! And thanks for offering Twenty questions!" Ferfature's mouth dropped open, and Roseann said, "I'm a girl, yes, but with being a girl," while walking towards Ferfature, "Nobody can hit me! muhaha!" With that, Doom leapt up, and punched her in the head. She fell flat to the floor, and you could hear her muffled voice saying, "Haha, very funny. That was original, for sure!" Doom laughed, and sat back down. Roseann pulled her face off the floor and said, "Somebody get Mattster up here, would you?" So after her "persuading" them to get Mattster up there '''(telling them they'd be banished to their quarters for a week), '''she started talking about what she had initially wanted to talk about. "That ship we were chased by was a Maelstrom Seeker. It attempted to stay cloaked, like all ships do except it uncloaked at the last second. That isn't standard procedure for them and they only do that if it is of the upmost importance to them. It worries the other ship captains along with the leaders, and they want us to do further investigation. But this mission requires a lot of intelligence, so... you're all being promoted," she said, holding up quite a few badges. Just then, Mattster walked in, and said, "What, promoting people without me?" With that, she threw a medal into his hands. "Oh uh, thanks!" he said, smiling, and walked over to her. "You're all being premoted to the second highest position... well, except Brick, he's even higher than me anyway, but I told him to come anyway. It's my ship though, don't get any ideas!" said Roseann while smiling, and shouting the last part, but laughing right after saying it. "Okay, what happens if you get... you know... hurt again or, that ends up 'bringing back memories' so to speak?" asked Doom, taking the medal that was slid to him. "One of you will take my place for that time being. But we have our first mission today, and the leaders said they believe in us. So let's make them proud!" said Roseann, smiling. They all lifted up their designation medals, Roseann with Captain, Brick with Admiral, and everyone else with Lieutenant, and yelled, "For the Nexus Force!" Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Story